Ganondork
Ganondork is the closest thing to a main antagonist the Zelda franchise has. The reason he has not reached such a (dis)honorable position is because he is no longer relevant or necessary to the series, being unskillfully slapped on at the last minute of every game. Many other so-called villains have received this treatment, but Ganondorf takes the prize for being Hyrule's very own Joan Rivers. History Founding a group Evil King the evil counterpart of the King, decided to create and form a group of mercenaries called "Evil King Squad", but the Evil King died a time later because he was murdered by Walleo and Waweegee. Then before dies he leave a letter to other tyrant like him and that tyrant will be Ganondork who accepted the position of leader in the group. Like a Boss Ganondork beginning his career in the Evil King Squad first changing the name of the squad to "Ganondork Squad", and a time later he and the G Squad killed many people in Koridai, after that, he recruited two new members called Link and The King who soon would become their worst enemies. During the midnight, Link betrayed the G Squad stealing Olunda's plans and burning it with a flamethrower, King Harkinian also cooperated with Link. Killing the retarded rat Ganondork called his partner of his childhood Skodwarde and he told him if he would be so kind as to kill Ratigan and his army. Skodwarde agreed and he and the Skodwarde Squad traveled to the sewers to kill Ratigan and The Toxic Army. When The Toxic Army died, Ratigan got escape from the scene leaving Edzilla. Ganondork thanked to Skodwarde. The most evil plan in the history A great day for Ganondork, he and Olunda planned a new plan for the G Squad to dominate the world once and for all. Then, the Ganondork Squad keep the plan in a strongbox that it can not open. But in the midnight, Link and The King rewritten the evil plan of Olunda. The next morning Ganondork and the G Squad saw the plan and said a method to kill G Squad members signed by Harlequin. Then everybody in Ganondork Squad killed and mutilated Harlequin and resigned to the Ganondork Squad including Olunda. Suicide Ganondork died when Link frustrated his most evil plan in the history, then Ganondork fell into such a deep depression that he was founded died in his room. The cause of his death was a shoot in his head resulting a suicide. Personal life Ganondork lives in the Dark Realm where he would remain forever if people would just leave shit alone. He would be resurrected by an EVIL wizard nobody cares about or when the seal on him has "weakened" if nobody wants to bother explaining. His breath of fresh air would last about five minutes until he is killed again... forever... or until the next game where he can pop in needlessly. He is the father of the world famous Captain Falcon, whose mother is presumed to be Nabooru. Ganon Banned Dissatisfied with the lack of perfection in the fanbase, the highest members of the neckbeard counsel met in a secret attic. Unfortunately, they couldn't all fit in, so they relocated to the town community center where the laid down a list of rules. To this day, the list keeps growing so that they can destroy Zelda fans one at a time, we must hope that they continue to do so and then finally themselves. Friends *Skodwarde *Olunda In-Nedal *Hirohito *Ganon *Kevin *Duke Onkled Enemies *Link *The King *Princess Zelda *Ratigan *The Toxic Army *Hylians Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Muslims Category:Freaks Category:Murderers Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Evil Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Males Category:Elves Category:RISD Category:Demons Category:Terrorists Category:Monsters Category:Suicidal